The present invention relates to a solar energy collector constructed as a plate- or panel-like housing.
German petty Pat. No. 77 15 441 discloses a solar energy collector panel using silicate glass plates held together by a spacer frame made of sheet metal aluminum, overlapping on the inside, without being interconnected. This aluminum spacer is bonded to the glass plate by means of a temperature-resisting adhesive, being placed in the corners between the plates and the slightly recessed spacer.
This type of construction is quite stable as to its shape, even when the temperature varies over a large range. This is due to the symmetry of the construction, including particularly the use of similar top and bottom plates. However, the adhesive bonding is deemed insufficient if one wants to evacuate the interior. This known panel is not evacuated; but evacuation of a solar energy panel is desirable because its efficiency will be greatly increased; heat losses due to convection are reduced. The known panel is filled with a gas of low, overall thermal transmission.